Wensday was Good
by sparklesama
Summary: very bland oneshot, schoolfic, kinda cute, might be a sequal dunno... last fanfic til september so please enjoy till then! sakudei


{authors note} ahhh so sad last update until who knows when I will get a laptop… September? So please enjoy and I will keep writing and post it all in September so loooooook out ppl! Have wonderful summers and plz enjoy this last one shot.

DISCLAIMOR: even in the summer I cant own naruto…. TT^TT

"So how are finals going?" the voice asked over the phone.

"Good, good." she replied with a deep sigh. " I'm pretty sure I did okay on math but bio and history should be easy!"

"Well that's good, it was a four hour test you know so its fine if 'okay'"

–click-

Like that the call was over and with it went her entertainment for the next four hours. She had gotten to the lunch hall at eight like instructed. Began the test at eight fifteen, also like instructed. And just so happened to finish within three hours. That had meant that she having planned for her ride to come at one thirty was not the best idea.

The library was vacant of the usual loud mouthed ocupents, even the librarian had left. There sat in for once in a perfect position, the cold, wooden chairs, the stained, mint-green and peach colored couch, and the droning computer monitors. She glanced around the room, phone in hand and wandered over to the arm chair. Plopping herself down she slid off her bag and unzipped the front pocket. Her hand blindly felt around through its shifting contents and felt the smooth plastic casing of her laptop. Discarding her bag off to the side she pulled open the contraption and began to read a comic or two. It felt weird for her to that the room wasn't filled with contradicting voices and music, the buzzing of people phones on vibrate or the crinkling of food wrappers. As soon as she missed it however, the silence was broken and in came her friend. Long black hoodie and skinny grey jeans accompainied them as they threw themselves on the couch across from her.

"How did you do?" he asked with a bit of underlying sarcasm.

"eh" was all he heard from her, she didn't even bother to look at him from her computer screen.

"Sorry what was that? I think your lack of manners made a wall so I couldn't hear you!" he practically screamed at her.

"I SAID eh." She replied slamming down her computer.

"That's good. Now why don't you get up and plug in my charger for me I don't want to get up." Were the words that escaped his mouth before being cut off by a sly smile.

"SASORI!" she growled "stop being so lazy and do it yourself."

"Ahhhh" he sighed as he got into a more comfortable position "I would if I could but I can't so I won't" and with that he shut his eyes.

"That's a stupid reason." And she reopened her laptop and began to once again read her comics.

"Come on~~~~~~" he moaned to her "its good for you, after all you do need to lose a little bit of that thigh fat you have going on"

-SLAP-

Her palm went pink and his cheek burned a bright red. She jammed her laptop into her bag and walked out the room.

"SAKURA! YOU KNOW YOUR NOT that FAT IT WAS A JOKE!" he screamed down the hall, though she had already made a left and gone up the stairs to the fourth floor of the building.

After clearing out her locker she had jogged down stairs and waited under the school sign for her ride. It was shady and had a convienant little bench there, but when I say convienant I mean so thin its hard enough to sit down let alone put all your weight on it. Weight, that was the word that got her to her current position, a comment about hers got her on this tiny little bench that made her feel like a bahemith.

Red, yellow, silver, silver, silver, black, silver silver, silver. Those were the only car colors you saw now. No more dark green or burgendhi but silver and black, oh yeah the occasional red and blue was nice but what about green? Some car colors weren't even a color but a shade. White for instance. Its not a color but a shade, and black. Black? It was the darkest shade but still by all means a shade. Then there was champaigne that once yellow/silver combonation that somehow became as common as gum on the ground. She glared at the cars and tried to find a familiar license plate.

Q3Y7780, no not familiar.

FDB7465, no not familiar.

-AVNGR-, yup that was totally familiar.

"Hey you, punk!" she called as she waved her hand "where were you?"

He glanced up, black streams of hair blocking his vision.

"Where was I? Where were you?" he called back as he walked over.

"The math final was in the lunch hall fool." She said with her hand covering over her brow to block the glare of the sun.

"I thought we had bio…" he looked a little confused.

"No, seventh grade bio was today, tenth grade math was today." She said with a smile "you went to the wrong class and the little kids weren't a tip off?" she nudged his shoulder.

Face growing red he managed to muffle "That explains why it was so easy."

She laughed at him as he said goodbye and drove off down the corner and around the block. Suddenly a warm hand had found its way into her sugar pink locks and ruffled it around. Her hand grabbed it before it could do more damage and she turned around to see who it was- Dei.

"Soft hair…conditioner?" he smiled.

"Nope just shampoo, the softness is natural" she looked up and held her stare. He slumped down next to her with a small white box I his other hand. Popping it open he was surprised by the pool of fries that came pouring out on his lap and the floor. Sakura simply giggled at this.

"I'll pick it up when I'm done." He said and quickly jammed a sandwhich in his mouth. She watched him while he ate, feeling like he had forgotten something he swallowed and then it hit him. Picking up the cardboard box he lifted it to her eye level.

"I'm sorry, did you want a fry?" and he jammed more of his food in his face. She gentle pushed the box away and waved her hand in the air signaling that she was fine. Letting the silence take over the while Deidara ate she waited. Going through her bag she pulled out an old binder and looked at past history tests. Her eyes were glassy, and resembled the color of the green marbles that Deidara would find on the playground. Her nimble fingers were skimming across pages, feeling the ink and the creases made over time. With each turn of the page she glanced up at the right hand corner smouthered in red ink. '-9/60 that's a good test' she thought to herself as she let out a sigh. Folding it back to the last page she checked the essay on that exam. '38/40 that's a great essay too' she smiled to herself, small creases being made in her cheeks and lips forming a bow.

"Can I have a fry?" a short, plump boy asked Deidara. His little pugy fingers pointing to the white box.

"mmmm mo mhd m mt m mbzmmmmm (mmm yeah go ahead I got a bizzzilion)" he gruffed out with his stuffed mouth.

"Thanks" and half the fries were gone, and a satisfied Choji walked away.

Quickly the food disappeared and they started talking again.

"when did you stop saying yeah, un and hn?" she questioned.

"When? Oh I dunno I guess I just stopped? Why did you miss it?" he teased.

"nope" she smiled and they continued to make idle chit chat for the next hour or so. Then her ride came and Sakura went home in one of those champaige colored cars that you see everywhere.

"So you said your tests were good?" her mother asked while paying more attention to the road while still talking to her boss on her Bluetooth.

"Yeah it was good." She said pulling out her ipod mini, its tiny clunky form fitting nicely in her hands.

"How was the rest of your day?"

"it was good, Wensday was good… but Thursday will be better"

and with that they continued driving through traffic.

{Authors note} so my readers that is my last update until September so please enjoy. O and the bottom line was a hint for the sequel of this 'THURSDAY WILL BE BETTER' so look out for that some time mkay? Have wonderful summers and I can't wait to post more latr good bye!


End file.
